


Mindless Istinct

by ScandalWay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Clothing Store, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, chief!Erwin, shop assistant!levi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalWay/pseuds/ScandalWay
Summary: «Ti fa male?» Chiese, sebbene il suo tocco non smise, mentre lo osservava attraverso lo specchio di fronte a loro, situato sopra al piccolo lavandino. Erano vicini, decisamente vicini e, probabilmente, la sua mano poggiata su quel punto non aiutava a mantenere una sorta di distaccata lontananza che – forse – sarebbe stato naturale esserci.Un fremito gli pervase le membra, al più giovane dei due, in quella sorta di sorpresa pacata e trattenuta che lo colse l’istante in cui le dita di Erwin si posavano lungo il collo e lo massaggiavano appena.Alzò gli occhi un istante, incontrando quelli azzurri del proprio datore di lavoro, abbassando i propri subito dopo, deviandoli in una vergogna che non avrebbe dovuto esserci; avevano fatto sesso spudoratamente fino a quel momento, e ora si prendeva il lusso di vergognarsi?«Passerà.» Ripeté pacato, continuando a mantenere lo sguardo di lato, non sottraendosi invero a quel tocco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Siamo tornate con un'altra shot e sì, sappiamo di avere roba in corso, ma per quelle dovrete aspettare finché non ci sblocchiamo. Ormai abbiamo – finalmente – preso il giro di iniziare a pubblicare solo dopo aver finito di scrivere, cosa che non vale per quelle già pubblicate ovviamente, quindi ci spiace, ma vi faremo attendere ancora un po'.  
> Innanzitutto sappiate che questa robetta è una cosa scritta l'anno scorso, in un momento di noia e voglia di lemon, ci abbiamo messo relativamente poco a scriverla rispetto ai nostri standard (qualche giorno LOL), ma ci abbiamo messo eoni prima di metterci a correggerla per via delle cose che si erano accodate in precedenza.  
> E niente, vi lasciamo a questa ennesima AU, sperando che vi possa piacere – noi ci siamo divertite un sacco a scriverla.  
> [ScandalWay](https://www.facebook.com/pages/ScandalWay/517566948398832)

Era iniziato come un gioco, distrattamente quasi, come fosse una cosa da nulla, eppure avevano continuato a farlo, presi da quella strana sensazione di eccitazione che dava a entrambi un pretesto per seguirsi con lo sguardo, sfiorandosi solo in quel modo che appariva tutto fuorché casuale.  
Sapevano di provare attrazione l'uno per l'altro, fin da quando Rivaille era entrato nel negozio alla ricerca di un lavoretto part-time. Si erano guardati: lui che sistemava i maglioni scomposti da clienti maleducati e il liceale dallo sguardo apparentemente insondabile; era stato qualcosa di improvviso e per nulla prevedibile.  
Avevano continuato a guardarsi per molti giorni, reciprocamente, prendendo coscienza di quello che entrambi volevano, l'uno dall'altro, eppure nessuno dei due aveva fatto la prima mossa, forse ancora indecisi su che piega far prendere a quell'attrazione.  
E poi era accaduto. Un altro scherzo del destino, forse, che li aveva visti partecipi di una cosa apparentemente senza alcun valore come il ritrovarsi uno dei due senza maglietta nello spogliatoio, aveva fatto scattare la scintilla.  
«Tieniti di più-» La voce roca contro l'orecchio arrossato, mentre si spingeva tra le natiche sode del ragazzo dai capelli neri, che per tutta risposta si ancorò meglio a quella specie di appiglio che era diventata la sedia dello spogliatoio, ancorata alla parete in modo che non si muovesse più del necessario. Faceva un rumore continuo, come le spinte, mentre il corpo piegato in una posizione innaturale lo premeva col viso contro di essa.  
Le mani dell'uomo più grande, dai capelli biondi, erano ancorate alle gambe che, seppure fossero fisse, penzolavano in parte contro i fianchi di questi. Gemiti continui e talvolta troppo alti per essere trattenuti che si diffondevano per la piccola stanza, mentre la sedia cigolava e le dita piccole si stringevano contro il metallo ormai tiepido.  
Un gemito languido gli uscì dalle piccole labbra, arrossate dai baci avidi che si erano dati di fretta, morse e lambite dalla lingua dell’uomo e sfiorate dal respiro affannato che ora sentiva dietro al proprio collo. Gli occhi erano dischiusi, di quel grigio di solito spento, ma ora liquido e perso nel desiderio di essere posseduto nel giro di un istante; era accaduto in fretta, senza che se ne rendesse conto: si erano divorati entrambi spinti da un impulso represso e così caldo da non poter più essere trattenuto oltre.  
Un altro gemito gli uscì, sporcato dalla lussuria che gli faceva fremere il corpo fino alla punta del proprio sesso, dove un principio di umori iniziava a fuoriuscire in un filo sottile verso terra; sarebbe potuto venire lì, e subito. Sentiva l’inguine dell’uomo impattare con un suono sordo e bagnato, umido, contro i propri glutei, affondando fin nel profondo con una foga che sarebbe potuta essere definita brutale, se non fosse per l’accortezza del biondo di non gravargli troppo sopra né di fargli troppo male.  
Eppure non bastava.  
«... ha- Più... Forteh- nh-h...» Mormorò con voce bassa, calda come il miele fuso, con il capo premuto contro la panca e le mani ad arpionarla. Era così gonfio, il membro di Erwin, da riempirlo totalmente fino in fondo, fino a farlo gemere di continuo; voleva essere posseduto in quel modo non sapeva da quanto tempo.  
La voce bassa di Rivaille gli entrò prepotentemente nel cervello; se anche non gli avesse detto di aumentare il ritmo, lo avrebbe fatto comunque a prescindere, dopo aver sentito quei gemiti e quel suo modo di ansimare. Erwin si spinse con maggiore veemenza nel corpo del più giovane, mentre ne stringeva le gambe e ne scorreva i fianchi con le mani, strizzandogli la pelle liscia e morbida a contatto coi polpastrelli.  
«Ah... S-stringi di più... Nh...» Ansimò, il viso reclinato verso il basso, a guardare il suo culo che impattava prepotentemente contro il proprio bacino; il rumore continuo, bagnato e a schiocco, mentre il desiderio di morderlo e baciarlo, leccarlo ovunque gli si affacciava nella mente. La pelle bianca, stirata per via della posizione innaturale -il petto glabro ed il visto premuti contro le assi di legno del sedile della panca e le gambe sollevate solo dalle sue mani - su cui era posizionato, lo invogliava così tanto che lo avrebbe sbattuto sul pavimento, pur di sentirlo gridare e vederlo ansimare di aspettativa ed eccitazione.  
E quelle spinte più forti, più profonde, si ripercossero per tutto il corpo esile e pallido del giovane, facendogli trattenere il fiato in un ansito roco di stupore unito al godimento che, il punto colpito, gli stava costringendo gli ansiti in gola. Dilatò le iridi argentee, graffiando e serrando le palpebre l’istante successivo, con la bocca aperta e un rivolo di saliva a bagnare le labbra e riversarsi sulle stecche di legno della panchina.  
Lo eccitava sentirlo ansimare dietro di sé, percepire le sue mani grandi prendergli i fianchi con una gentilezza disarmante, per poi afferrarglieli e spingerlo verso il proprio membro con forza e violenza; i propri ansiti acuti che tentava di trattenere, mordendosi il labbra e farlo diventare ancora più rosso, ancora più turgido.  
La commessa sarebbe dovuta arrivare a breve. Con che coraggio potevano continuare?  
Un gemito gli fece fremere il corpo, per quel impattare contro un punto ben preciso di muscoli e nervi da parte del membro di Erwin, un gemito che lo costrinse a chiudere gli occhi, inarcando ancora di più la schiena e perdendo quel piccolo barlume di razionalità che era ancora rimasto.  
Si sarebbe potuto far sbattere da quell’uomo per tutto il tempo che avesse voluto.  
Non importava che fossero in orario di lavoro, né che fosse il proprio capo.  
Era la prima volta con lui, ma si sarebbe potuto far possedere anche dopo un suo solo sguardo più indulgente sulle clavicole o sul proprio fondoschiena che, molto spesso, gli aveva scorto fare nei giorni precedenti.  
Lo avvolgeva completamente, stretto e bollente, di quel bollore che gli saliva dall'erezione fino al viso, facendolo sentire euforico ed eccitato, le mani strette intorno alla pelle alabastrina e il bacino che si spingeva con sempre maggiore impeto al suo interno. I gemiti acuti e bassi, rochi, gli occhi socchiusi e l'espressione estatica contornata dai capelli chiari che gli si spargevano sul viso; era così terribilmente piacevole, che avrebbe voluto non raggiungere affatto l'orgasmo, solo per sentire ancora e ancora Rivaille mugolare sotto di sé, stringendo la sedia che strisciava sul pavimento e contro il muro.  
_Oh, Dio..._ Fu una sensazione completa, che lo prese quando meno se lo aspettava, mentre premeva ancora di più il proprio sesso contro il corpo del minore, che lo accoglieva, lo stringeva, lo soffocava quasi. Ed era meravigliosamente bello, anche se non gli vedeva il viso, anche se poteva osservarne solo la schiena arcuata in modo innaturale. In verità aveva avuto paura di fargli del male, ma seppure fosse stato delicato da quel punto di vista, non era riuscito a trattenere l'eccitazione e l'aspettativa che in quei giorni lo avevano consumato.  
«Non- Non resisto più... _Ah!_ » Lo avvisò, proprio nell'istante in cui sentiva al massimo quella sensazione, quel pugno nello stomaco, quel calore intossicante e il respiro che gli veniva mozzato nella gola, spingendosi in modo più rapido e accurato, scontrandosi contro il punto più stretto, quel punto che sembrava far tremare Rivaille ancora di più, con i suoi gemiti e le sue dita contratte.  
I glutei si strinsero di più contro il suo membro duro, bollente tanto da far male ma provocare piacere con un movimento più netto e preciso; il moro annaspò, con la voce che gli graffiò la gola e i denti affondavano nel labbro mentre quelle ultime spinte affondavano in lui, sentendo quel fiotto di seme caldo riempirlo.  
Un altro paio, e venne anche lui, con gli occhi persi e la voce gemente che si riverberava dalle labbra in un verso osceno e di godimento che si costrinse a trattenere, mentre il pavimento si macchiava di bianco.  
Il corpo fremeva, sussultando in quegli ultimi fiotti che riversava dalla punta del proprio sesso, sentendo quello dell’uomo dietro di lui ancora dentro di sé, il respiro pesante e le mani ancora contro i fianchi, contro la schiena quasi in una carezza.  
  
La porta si aprì con il classico cigolio dei cardini, mentre la figura minuta da diciassettenne di Helena compariva sulla soglia.  
Si fermò, questa, facendo per togliersi gli auricolari e osservando l’interno, sbattendo le palpebre con stupore.  
«Sei già qui, Rivaille.» Constatò innocentemente.  
«Come vedi.» Rispose il moro, in piedi davanti all’armadietto dove aveva un cambio e la propria divisa, mentre faceva per abbottonarsi gli ultimi bottoni della camicia chiara, infilandosela nei pantaloni scuri.  
La giovane sorrise divertita, mettendo nello zaino ipod e cellulare.  
«Di solito arrivi puntuale per l’apertura, non così presto.»  
Questo fece una breve alzata di spalle, allacciandosi la cintura in vita; si premurò di nascondere meglio i fazzoletti sporchi nella tasca sinistra.  
«Ti lascio cambiare, vado in bagno.» Annunciò pacato, con un assenso imbarazzato della ragazzina mentre lui usciva e raggiungeva il retro.  
Solo lì poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo; altri cinque minuti e li avrebbe colti sul fatto, e aveva anche avuto il tempo di pulire il casino che c’era a terra mentre Erwin si rivestiva e si richiudeva in bagno.  
Lo stesso la cui porta andò a bussare, incrociando le braccia, in attesa.  
Cosa doveva aspettarsi dicesse? Lo avrebbe ignorato? Probabilmente, forse sarebbe stato strano il contrario. Forse non era stata una genialata farsi scopare dal proprio capo...  
Erwin, d'altro canto, quando sentì il leggero bussare alla porta del bagno in cui si era dato una sistemata, la calma apparente in cui era riuscito a entrare svanì improvvisamente. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Come giustificare quello che era successo fino a pochi minuti prima?  
Prese un respiro profondo, prima di aprire la porta e lasciare che l'altro gli rimanesse di fronte.  
«Tutto a posto?» Lo domandò dopo qualche istante di silenzio; la voce era ancora roca, dal tono basso, profondo. Non sapeva cosa dire, per l'esattezza: non gli era mai successo prima di saltare addosso in quel modo a qualcuno, preso da quell'euforica eccitazione incontrollabile che, nei giorni precedenti, aveva già dato diverse avvisaglie che non aveva voluto considerare allarmanti.  
Non era pentito di ciò che avevano fatto, ma la parte razionale di sé gli ricordava che aveva lasciato da parte qualsiasi cosa, anche l'igiene e la sicurezza, preso com'era stato dalla foga di prenderlo e rendere suo quel ragazzino.  
«Mi dispiace... Di non aver usato precauzioni.»  
Rivaille lo guardò pacato, in parte stupito, in vero, di quella sorta di premura che Erwin gli stava manifestando a modo suo; sembrava quasi impacciato, non sapendo forse cosa dire o fare in una situazione come quella che né Rivaille, né probabilmente lui avevano messo da conto.  
Scosse brevemente il capo, con i capelli neri ancora un po’ umidi sulla fronte, mentre tirava fuori i fazzoletti e li buttava nel cestino all’interno del bagno, nel quale entrò anche lui.  
Era tanto piccolo che, per quanto minuto il moro fosse, in due si stava stretti.  
«Non c’è problema, anche io ho la mia parte di colpa.» Affermò allungando le mani per sciacquarsele sotto il getto dell’acqua corrente.  
Avrebbe dovuto sentire una sorta di disagio, in realtà sentiva solo le anche dolergli appena, assieme alla schiena e in parte il collo. Si passò una mano bagnata su quella parte che aveva tenuto piegata, reclinando il capo in un sospiro stanco. «Passerà.»  
Lo osservò silenziosamente, mentre si lavava le mani e poi mentre si passava la mano a massaggiarsi il collo, probabilmente intorpidito. Sorrise appena, allungando una mano e posando l'indice e il medio contro quel punto quando Rivaille ebbe allontanato la sua. Vi premette leggermente, facendo pressione e massaggiandolo un poco col pollice; sentiva l'umido sotto i polpastrelli per via delle dita bagnate del più giovane che c'erano passate poco prima.  
«Ti fa male?» Chiese, sebbene il suo tocco non smise, mentre lo osservava attraverso lo specchio di fronte a loro, situato sopra al piccolo lavandino. Erano vicini, decisamente vicini e, probabilmente, la sua mano poggiata su quel punto non aiutava a mantenere una sorta di distaccata lontananza che – forse – sarebbe stato naturale esserci.  
Un fremito gli pervase le membra, al più giovane dei due, in quella sorta di sorpresa pacata e trattenuta che lo colse l’istante in cui le dita di Erwin si posavano lungo il collo e lo massaggiavano appena.  
Alzò gli occhi un istante, incontrando quelli azzurri del proprio datore di lavoro, abbassando i propri subito dopo, deviandoli in una vergogna che non avrebbe dovuto esserci; avevano fatto sesso spudoratamente fino a quel momento, e ora si prendeva il lusso di vergognarsi?  
«Passerà.» Ripeté pacato, continuando a mantenere lo sguardo di lato, non sottraendosi invero a quel tocco.  
Non poté fare a meno di percepire un altro fremito che gli fece nascere un sospiro dal profondo del petto, liberarsi poi dalle labbra socchiuse mentre gli occhi si socchiudevano. Non poté farne a meno, mentre i lombi ritornavano a fremere, così come tutto il suo essere, di un desiderio che non si era affatto placato.  
Erwin sorrise leggero, mentre gli massaggiava ancora un po' quel punto, per poi guardare l'ora sul proprio orologio da polso.  
«Si apre.» Lo avvisò, lasciandolo lentamente, sfiorandogli ancora delicatamente la pelle del collo che sentiva rabbrividire sotto il suo tocco, così come quel sospiro invitante che si impose di ignorare.  
Rimase qualche istante di troppo a osservarlo, quasi indeciso se dire qualcosa oppure no, per poi optare alla seconda opzione e scuotere il capo, precedendolo in negozio.  
Rivaille tese i muscoli l’istante in cui quelle parole lo riportarono coi piedi per terra, con la presa che veniva meno e la presenza che lentamente se ne andava.  
Mormorò un assenso prima di sentire i passi dell’uomo allontanarsi.  
Strinse i bordi del lavandino, domandandosi quanto poteva essere stupido e infantile per aver ceduto così tanto ad un uomo che, in fondo, aveva solo voluto scoparlo e sfogare quanto fosse represso sessualmente.  
Doveva smetterla.  
  
Il pomeriggio passò lentamente, impegnato com’era alla cassa non badò molto a nient’altro che ai soldi e al resto che dava, così come non badò gli sguardi pudici e ammirati di alcune ragazze prima di allontanarsi bisbigliandosi cose all’orecchio.  
Era abbastanza popolare, ma non gli interessava particolarmente.  
«Ti do il cambio!»  
Lo affiancò Helena che, sorridente, prese posto dietro la cassa, mentre lui andava a mettere in ordine delle maglie; non c’erano dei posti fissi, il negozio era piccolo e si poteva fare entrambi i lavori contemporaneamente, volendo.  
Lanciò uno sguardo alla schiena di Erwin, intento a leggere delle carte dell’ultimo corriere arrivato con nuovi capi d'abbigliamento, ma non gli badò ulteriormente; occupò il tempo cambiando abiti al manichino sulla vetrina, chinandosi in basso in un gesto che, inevitabilmente, portò le anche a gemere in una fitta rapida di dolore.  
Si rialzò lentamente, portandosi una mano al fondoschiena fasciato dai pantaloni scuri, senza dar alcun segno sul viso privo d’espressione: la prossima volta, avrebbe senz’altro fatto meglio a non esagerare in quel modo.  
Erwin aveva tenuto sott'occhio Rivaille per tutto il tempo, sebbene stesse controllando gli ultimi arrivi, che avrebbero probabilmente sistemato o alla chiusura o il giorno successivo; così, quando lo aveva visto piegarsi per sistemare il manichino in vetrina, aveva sentito nuovamente quel piacevole calore, quell'eccitazione che era inutile ignorare quando osservava il giovane.  
Una parte di sé riconosceva che non avrebbe dovuto, perché non solo lo aveva assalito e se lo era sbattuto letteralmente sulla prima superficie che aveva trovato, ma aveva anche arbitrariamente deciso di non spiegarsi immediatamente col più giovane, semplicemente perché a disagio in una situazione che non gli era affatto familiare.  
Osservò la situazione: c'era diversa gente in cassa e altra che girava per gli scaffali, mentre Rivaille si rialzava posandosi la mano sul sedere, sintomo che non dovesse fargli esattamente _bene_.  
«Rivaille.» Lo richiamò quando gli fu direttamente alle spalle, a poco meno di un passo da lui, dalla sua schiena e una mano andava a posarsi sulla sua spalla, come per richiamarlo silenziosamente, oltre che a parole. Lo fissava intensamente, l'espressione tranquilla, seppure i suoi occhi azzurri fossero leggermente brillanti, unico indizio di ciò che stava avvenendo in effetti nella sua mente.  
Il moro si voltò in fretta a quel richiamo, alzando lo sguardo verso il viso dell’uomo poco dietro di sé; non l’aveva minimamente sentito arrivare.  
In un primo momento non capì cosa volesse, poi, osservando le persone in sala e non volendo ulteriormente starci troppo vicino, annuì.  
«Ho fatto, vado a rimettere in ordine le maglie.» Annunciò, sviando con un gesto abile, ma non secco e irruento, la spalla dalla mano del proprio capo, abbassando il capo e facendo per tornare al proprio lavoro. Si allontanò in fretta, facendo finta di nulla, arrivando su un mobile e iniziando a mettere in ordine, dunque.  
Non capì il suo annuire, probabilmente era stato frainteso – in effetti chi avrebbe capito soltanto con un richiamo che cercava di dirgli che ne aveva di nuovo voglia? Considerando che poi era stato qualcosa di totalmente improvviso. Sospirò in silenzio, osservandolo ulteriormente mentre sistemava anche uno dei mobili, i cui ripiani erano già in disordine nonostante non fossero aperti da chissà quanto.  
Lo seguì nuovamente, questa volta con maggiore convinzione, per poi allungarsi verso il suo collo e parlargli.  
«Domani dovremmo rimodernare gli scaffali con i nuovi prodotti.» Lo mormorò piano, a mezzo passo da lui, tanto che se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto toccarlo; anche se era chiaro non lo avrebbe fatto, non davanti a tutti per lo meno, sebbene il tono della sua voce fosse stato basso e roco.  
Rivaille non si aspettava ritornasse, non così presto, trattenendo un sussulto con le spalle e facendo per voltarsi solo per poi bloccarsi nel sentirlo così presente dietro di sé.  
Tese i muscoli delle spalle e del busto, percependo un fremito giungergli al basso ventre, fino all’inguine al suono della voce dell’uomo così vicino, al respiro tiepido che gli sfiorò la pelle e i capelli; di nuovo, si stava facendo prendere la mano.  
Non poté fare a meno di indietreggiare quel poco che bastava per percepire l’inguine di Erwin, contro i propri glutei in un sfiorare impercettibile seppur percepisse il leggero rigonfiamento del suo sesso, attraverso gli indumenti di entrambi.  
«Metterò... In ordine appena attacco il turno.» Rispose mantenendo un tono di voce moderato, mentre si scostava ed evitava di guardarlo, spostandosi di lato e muovendo per non essere costretto a stargli ancora più addosso col rischio di cedere.  
Avrebbe voluto prenderlo lì, in quell'istante, in quella posizione, sebbene sapesse di non poterlo fare. _Dio, quanto era difficile_ ; dopo averlo avuto una volta, sembrava che il suo desiderio fosse letteralmente esploso, il suo autocontrollo assolutamente andato in fumo e anche parte del suo buon senso, visto dove lo aveva scopato e dove voleva scoparlo in quell'istante.  
Rivaille, dalla sua, non rendeva la cosa più facile, anzi: il fatto che avesse indietreggiato appena, solo per andare a contatto con il suo corpo, contro quella che stava diventando a tutti gli effetti un'erezione, di certo, non era d'aiuto. Sospirò, osservando la sua schiena a quella breve distanza, solo per compiere quel passo che lo distanziava ancora dal premersi a tutti gli effetti contro di lui, contro i suoi glutei sodi.  
Il fatto che nessuno li avesse ancora notati non significava, di certo, che potessero rimanere in quella posizione, dunque Erwin fece mente locale, considerando che l'idea di rifugiarsi nuovamente nello spogliatoio non era granché, così considerando anche la distanza, sfiorò il braccio del più giovane solo per fargli un cenno e trainarlo appena, senza costringerlo, verso la zona camerini.  
E di nuovo, Rivaille si ritrovò a fremere, costringendosi a mordere un lembo di guancia per impedirsi di liberare quel respiro caldo misto ad un ansito che il solo sentire il membro di Erwin contro i propri glutei, seppur neppure eretto, gli aveva fatto nascere.  
Era così eccitato che se ne sarebbe altamente fregato se l’avesse preso lì, davanti a quella manciata di clienti che giravano per il locale, troppo occupati a constatare la consistenza di una felpa o di parlottare tra loro per accorgersi di loro.  
Si voltò quando l’uomo lo prese per un braccio, scorgendogli lo stesso desiderio che lo stava corrodendo dentro.  
«Vado a controllare i camerini, ci pensi tu qui davanti?» Domandò Rivaille ad Helena quando si mosse verso il fondo del negozio, vicino al bancone della cassa.  
«No problem!» Rispose lei, mentre il moro precedeva il proprio capo di qualche passo, avviandosi in un breve corridoio laterale al negozio, munito di camerini ad ambo i lati.  
Fortunatamente erano muniti non da quelle tendine scomode che non si chiudevano mai del tutto, ma da porte rialzate da terra, che si chiudevano dall’interno con una levetta di metallo.  
Rivaille si sbrigò a entrare in quello più in fondo e, quasi con un urgenza, si arpionò al collo dell’uomo ricercandone avido la bocca in un bacio affrettato e sofferto quasi, ancor prima di lasciarlo entrare totalmente all’interno.  
Non fece neppure in tempo a farsi spazio nel camerino, che il ragazzino gli era già addosso, le braccia intorno al collo e la bocca sulla sua, a ricercare contatto. Erwin sorrise contro la sua bocca, spingendosi all'interno, allontanandosi il giusto per poter chiudere la porta del camerino con il chiavistello di metallo, per poi tornare sulla bocca del minore.  
Ne baciò le labbra, succhiandole in modo da non farne uscire suoni troppo alti, mentre con le dita andava a slacciargli rapidamente la divisa, infilandovi le mani per incontrarne la pelle liscia. «Shh.»  
Lo rimproverò piano, leccandogli il collo, mordendoglielo senza fargli male, stando attento a non lasciarci segni in punti scoperti o evidenti; le dita si muovevano contro la pelle, contro l'evidente eccitazione che gli era nata tra le gambe ancora fasciate dai pantaloni – anche se già slacciati – e dalle mutande appena abbassate, in modo da lasciarlo esposto.  
Tornò a baciargli la bocca, i pantaloni che venivano abbassati fino alle caviglie insieme all'intimo e che poi gli sfilava, appendendolo a uno dei pioli del camerino. Gli premette la schiena contro la parete, mentre ancora lo toccava dovunque le sue mani riuscissero ad arrivare.  
Rivaille in breve, senza che se ne rendesse conto, si ritrovò con le gambe scoperte e le mani di Erwin che lo palpavano, sfioravano, toccavano in ogni punto queste riuscissero a raggiungere, mentre gli divorava le labbra, suggendole per poi affondarvi la lingua, intrecciandola con la gemella; erano schiocchi leggeri, umidi, che tentava il più possibile di non far udire, seppur fosse incapace di trattenersi dal baciare la bocca calda, sentire il sapore dentro la propria in quell’incontro di respiri affrettati e sapori diversi che si univano.  
Un rivolo di saliva tenne unita la propria lingua con quella dell’uomo per un istante in più, mentre si scostava, per poi rompersi ad un respiro più profondo che lo fece vibrare appena.  
Le mani piccole andarono a slacciargli la camicia con gesti affrettati, ansimando nel toccare col palmo i pettorali ampi e gonfi, stupendosi ad osservarli e stupirsi di quanto fosse sodo e tonico il suo addome; non avrebbe mai scommesso un soldo che fosse messo così bene.  
In fretta, invertì le posizioni, spingendolo al muro mentre la mani si soffermavano a slacciargli la cinta e tirargli giù la cerniera dei pantaloni, contemporaneamente al suo chinarsi in basso per mettersi in ginocchio di fronte all’uomo con le cosce socchiuse e il proprio sesso che, eretto, svettava tra queste.  
Trattenne il fiato l’istante in cui si ritrovò davanti il di lui membro, parzialmente eretto eppure già così grande e gonfio, con la punta che iniziava a bagnarsi di quel principio di umori che con la lingua si sbrigò a togliere, leccando con piccole e ripetute lappate la punta e tutt’attorno.  
Sapeva delle sue dimensioni, le aveva sentite nemmeno quattro ore prima dentro di sé; ma osservarlo così da vicino, con i propri occhi, lo portò a perdere parte del raziocinio che ancora aveva.  
Lo prese in bocca in un colpo solo, sentendo sbattere contro il palato e la gola, per poi trarlo fuori e leccarlo per tutta la sua lunghezza, tenendo entrambe le mani sulla sue base, con le dita che affondavano sulla peluria bionda dell’inguine; sentiva il sapore dei suoi umori e, anche se era amaro e strano, continuava a prenderlo in bocca con foga, lappando, succhiando e ansimandogli contro.  
Ansimò a bassa voce, Erwin, mentre con le dita andava a toccargli i capelli scuri. Erano soffici a contatto con i suoi polpastrelli; si addossò maggiormente alla porta del camerino, socchiudendo gli occhi e tenendo il viso rivolto verso l'alto, le labbra socchiuse e il respiro affrettato, man mano che la lingua e le labbra di Rivaille lo accoglievano, lo torturavano, lo succhiavano.  
Era bellissimo sentirsi avvolto in quel calore intossicante, tanto che sarebbe potuto venire solo per quello, sentendo la sua bocca che si sforzava di prenderlo tutto.  
« _Così..._ Ah.» Sospirò, le dita che si muovevano febbrilmente tra i suoi capelli scuri, cercando di trovare sollievo e resistere a quella tentazione di venirgli tra le labbra, perché lo voleva, ma voleva anche possederlo. Voleva venire tra le sue labbra, ma anche raggiungere l'orgasmo nel suo corpo stretto e bollente all'interno.  
«B-basta... Basta così.» Gemette sommesso, tirando appena il suo viso indietro, inducendolo a sollevarsi nuovamente per poterlo baciare sulla bocca, premendo il corpo del più giovane nuovamente contro la parete, afferrandogli saldamente le cosce per sollevarlo, allargandogli le gambe. «Ti voglio... Ti voglio _così tanto_.» Gli ansimò contro il viso, contro l'orecchio, baciandogli una guancia, leccandogli piano il collo.  
Rivaille si issò contro di lui, premendo le mani sulle spalle e lasciando che le mani di Erwin gli afferrassero le cosce e lo sollevassero; premette le ginocchia ai lati del suo addome, intrecciando le gambe dietro le schiena mentre le labbra, che avevano lasciato con disappunto il suo membro, ora ritornavano a sfregarsi ed essere mangiate di nuovo da quelle del maggiore.  
Un fremito gli attraversò l’animo al sentire quelle parole in un sussurro labile.  
Non sapeva se fosse il suo reale desiderio o fosse il suo sesso a parlare per lui, ma in quel momento non vi badò troppo.  
«Anche... Ah-anche io...» Gli ansimò piano tra un bacio umido ed un gemito trattenuto a stento, con le dita e le mani che si intrecciavano, stringevano ed affondavano nella nuca dei suoi capelli biondi; non gli importava che aspetto avesse avuto una volta finito, amava i suoi capelli. «Prendimi... Sbrigratih- ah...» Lo invogliò, calando appena con i glutei esposti.  
Sentiva i muscoli stringersi e rilassarsi, in quella posizione che lo rendeva più aperto e più esposto, e anche terribilmente più eccitato nel sentire la sua punta sfregargli contro.  
Lo voleva terribilmente. Voleva essere preso, voleva inghiottirlo fino in fondo, fino a perdere il senno, fino a gemere spudorato contro la sua bocca, inspirando il suo odore.  
Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi a lungo, se qualcuno li avesse sentiti o meno.  
Non gli importava niente, mentre lo guardava a quella distanza infima, con gli occhi dischiusi, privi d’espressione, ma le iridi argentee brillanti e già lucide.  
Erwin si morse il labbro, cercando di trattenere l'istinto di sbatterlo violentemente contro la parete, per poi penetrarlo con una spinta decisa fino in fondo. Lo stringeva, avvolgendolo completamente e soffocandolo quasi, mentre lui teneva le cosce larghe del più giovane, la pelle morbida sotto le dita.  
Gemette sommesso, prima di cercare la bocca di Rivaille e baciarlo, tappandogli la bocca nell'istante in cui cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui, distraendolo con la lingua, con piccoli morsi dati sulle labbra e poi lungo il collo.  
Spingeva con urgenza, addossando sempre di più il moro contro la parete che se non fosse stata un muro, di certo avrebbe finito per cigolare; invece sentiva i loro petti aderire, le gambe del più giovane stringersi a lui, come il suo interno che lo inglobava e lo stringeva quando arretrava. E _santo cielo_ era così perfetto, anche nel vedergli l'espressione arrossata, gli occhi liquidi e vitrei, le labbra socchiuse e sentire il battito affrettato del suo cuore contro il proprio petto.  
Era così piccolo, tanto che avrebbe potuto spezzarlo, ma lo prendeva così bene, lo stringeva, lo avvolgeva; non fossero stati in un luogo esposto, probabilmente gli sarebbe piaciuto sentirlo gridare, ma al momento lo continuava a baciare facendo morire sulla sua bocca le grida e gli ansimi che gli nascevano spontanei ad ogni spinta.  
Sentiva il membro turgido di Erwin sbattergli dentro con un ritmo preciso; non gli aveva neppure dato il tempo di abituarsi, che subito un’altra spinta gli aveva costretto il fiato nei polmoni in un gemito strozzato che gli morì sulle labbra.  
E ora lo prendeva con foga, quasi come aveva fatto qualche ora prima, forse con più precisione e meno urgenza – nonostante il posto e la situazione non fossero dei migliori e non avrebbero potuto assentarsi per troppo tempo.  
I baci profondi di Erwin gli smorzavano i gemiti languidi e acuti e terribilmente osceni che senz’altro avrebbe liberato dalle labbra già rosse e turgide, umide di saliva, mentre gli occhi socchiusi iniziavano ad annebbiarsi sempre di più.  
Più lo prendeva, più gli sbatteva dentro con forza, più il proprio sesso fremeva in uno spasmo di desiderio, mentre dalla punta iniziava ad uscire il liquido bianco che gli colò fino alla base, per finire tra le natiche aperte, spalancate alle spinte dell’uomo.  
Gli graffiò le spalle e la schiena, la propria premuta contro la parete del camerino mentre, per quanto possibile, spalancava le gambe di più, mostrandogli il sesso eretto ed il petto glabro, sorretto al di sotto dalle mani grandi di Erwin contro i reni.  
«... i può accomodare dove vuole, prego.» La voce di Helena lo portò solo per un istante a tendere i muscoli e deviare lo sguardo, atterrito, verso la porta chiusa.  
Le voce di un paio di ragazze gli fecero capire che non sarebbero stati più soli, e la cosa lo terrorizzava mentre dall’altra lo eccitava terribilmente.  
Guardò il viso dell’uomo, trattenendo in gola l’ennesimo gemito, per poi allungarsi e mordergli la giugulare, leccandola e succhiandola.  
Erwin smise di spingersi dentro di lui, rallentando non appena aveva sentito dei movimenti e delle voci al di fuori, troppo vicine per essere ignorate. Erwin rabbrividì di piacere, sentendo la lingua di Rivaille leccarlo, i suoi denti mordicchiarlo, succhiarlo, non potendo fare a meno di stuzzicarlo un po', muovendo leggermente il bacino in modo da sfiorarne il punto che aveva già precedentemente trovato, ma senza dargli la soddisfazione di spingervisi con convinzione per via della situazione particolare.  
Le voci delle ragazzine era proprio a pochi metri, la porta del camerino di fianco era stata aperta e poi chiusa, mentre quelle continuavano a parlottare tra loro. Erwin sorrise appena, perché aveva intuito che l'idea di essere scoperto, almeno un po', intrigava il più giovane quanto lui; glielo leggeva nello sguardo, nel suo continuare a provocarlo nonostante tutto.  
Gli occhi del moro si socchiusero, duri, lanciando un occhiata di accusa nei riguardi dell’uomo per aver quasi smesso di spingersi dentro di lui; gli morse più in profondità la gola, lasciando i segni dei denti e dei canini nella pelle ambrata, per poi ritrarsi e continuare ad accusarlo, affatto contento.  
La schiena venne premuta di nuovo contro la parete, mentre il bacino tentava di spingersi in basso per quanto gli consentisse la posizione in cui si trovava; tentava di scendere più possibile, con i gemiti che ad ogni spinta verso il basso si trattenevano nella gola.  
Alzò le mani per tenersi agli attaccapanni puntati in alto nella parete, aprendosi di più ed inarcando la schiena più di quanto avesse potuto farlo prima.  
Ma non bastava.  
Si morse un labbro, con le gote imporporate dall’amplesso e dal leggero velo di pudore che aveva, rivolgendo all’uomo uno sguardo implorante. Voleva sentirlo tutto, voleva che lo prendesse fino in fondo, con foga e avidità come aveva fatto prima dell’inizio del turno. _Lo voleva così tanto._  
Erwin lo osservò, ne vide lo sguardo e il modo in cui aveva reagito quando aveva smesso di muoversi al suo interno, rimanendo immobile e, sebbene una parte di lui gli dicesse che il rischio non era una gran cosa – considerato che poi era il suo negozio – la parte irrazionale, quella che lo aveva spinto a prenderlo qualche ora prima e pure poco prima, gli sussurrava suadente che avrebbe potuto... Che era Rivaille stesso a volerlo.  
Si spinse col viso verso quello del più giovane, sfiorandogli le labbra e tenendo le mani ancorate alle cosce allargate il più possibile dallo stesso; dopo qualche istante di indecisione – o quella che Erwin stesso classificò come tale – riprese a spingersi con poderose spinte del bacino, che impattava nuovamente fino al fondoschiena di Rivaille, facendo un suono tutt'altro che equivocabile, sebbene fosse attutito dai rumori esterni al camerino e dal chiacchiericcio delle ragazzine.  
Il biondo prese a baciare con maggiore attenzione e urgenza il minore, mentre teneva gli occhi socchiusi e le gambe del giovane spalancate, sebbene l'altro avesse fatto lo stesso fino a quel momento, solo per indurlo a riprendere.  
Le iridi si spalancarono, in un sussulto stupito ed un gemito che liberò solo per un infimo istante, acuto e roco, un secondo prima che si mordesse il labbro con forza per metterlo a tacere mentre le spinte ritornavano, potenti e rapide, a farlo godere impudico.  
Le mani strinsero il metallo nero sopra il proprio capo, mentre la schiena si piegava appena di più verso il basso ed i glutei accoglievano il membro turgido e bagnato dell’uomo di fronte a sé; il petto era scoperto dalla camicia bianca e veniva sporcato a tratti dagli umori che uscivano ad ogni spinta che riceveva, ogni volta che Erwin glielo sbatteva dentro.  
Roteò le iridi verso l’alto, perso, di quella consistenza del metallo fuso, continuando a mordersi il labbro turgido e rosso.  
Era così caldo, il sesso del suo capo, tanto da non poterne farne a meno. Se avesse potuto, lo avrebbe implorato di prenderlo con più foga, aprirgli di più le gambe e fotterlo come se non ci fosse potuto essere un domani. Come se quella fosse stata l’ultima volta - e in effetti, lo era di sicuro.  
E godeva nel sentire lo sbattere del suo inguine, umido dello sperma che gli stava uscendo, riempiendolo, e ovattato per non farlo sentire troppo; godeva nel vedergli l’addome tirato dallo sforzo, con i pettorali gonfi e gli addominali scolpiti.  
«Cos’è questo rumore?»  
«Quale? Nh- non mi entrano i pantaloni, dannazione.» Mormorarono le ragazze.  
Rivaille si tese di nuovo, guardando Erwin in viso e stringendo le ginocchia ai lati del di lui petto.  
«Dai non lo senti?!»  
«Ma io non sento niente!»  
Erwin ignorò volutamente le voci dall'altra parte della parete, forse anche incoraggiato dalla reazione di contrazione di Rivaille, che gli aveva serrato le ginocchia contro il petto e lo stringeva terribilmente dentro, cosa che gli fece affondare la bocca in quella del più giovane per evitare di gemere, perché quella sensazione era fin troppo piacevole.  
Tuttavia, quando gli fu di nuovo completamente dentro, prese un istante di respiro, per poi ricominciare con ulteriore convinzione, la bocca contro quella di Rivaille e le mani a tenerlo ancora, sorreggendolo e addossandolo al muro ad ogni spinta, arrivandogli fino in fondo ogni volta. Sentiva l'orgasmo salire, il proprio sesso pulsare, quasi quanto quello del più giovane, che gli premeva sul ventre e lo macchiava di quel liquido vischioso e denso che colava silenziosamente tra i loro corpi.  
Aveva le palpebre chiuse, Rivaille, con le labbra premute contro la bocca dell’uomo, il suo sapore sul proprio in quello scambio di saliva e respiri concitati che si costringevano entrambi a smorzare con quel bacio profondo, avido tanto quelle spinte che gli infieriva, affondo dopo affondo, portandolo alla libidine.  
Ritornò con le mani a circondargli il collo, avvicinandosi col petto, senza lasciare il contatto con le sue labbra, turgide e umide per il continuo sfregare le une con le altre.  
E più si sentiva riempire, più godeva. Non pensava di aver mai provato una cosa così in tutta la sua vita, nessuno l’aveva mai posseduto in quel modo prima d’ora; godeva come non aveva mai goduto, e ne voleva ancora, ne richiedeva ancora come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza.  
Sentiva le spinte, sentiva quanta foga vi infondeva e il leggero dolore che l’impatto gli provocava alle anche e ai glutei, ma il desiderio, lo sporco e impudico desiderio di venire e di goderne ancora di più era terribilmente più forte.  
«... Sei ci scoprono... Ah- sei morto...» Gli mormorò ad un filo dalla bocca, per riprendere fiato, salvo solo riappropriarsi delle labbra e abbracciarlo, tenendolo stretto, affondando le mani nei suoi capelli, stringendoli e tirandoli.  
Erwin sorrise alle parole di Rivaille, mentre ancora tornava a baciarlo dopo aver ripreso un po' di fiato.  
«Siamo chiusi dentro... Al massimo capirebbero cosa stiamo facendo, non chi siamo...» Lo informò, a voce bassa e roca, prima di tornare a sfiorargli ancora le labbra con le proprie, affondandovi dentro così come affondava nel suo corpo minuto.  
Rivaille aprì gli occhi solo per corrugare la fronte e guardarlo con un forte disappunto dipinto sul viso sottile e dai tratti infantili per sottolineare quanto quella non era una giustificazione plausibile, prima che i lineamenti si distendessero di nuovo e le palpebre si richiudessero per continuare a baciarlo.  
Gli morse un labbro ad una spinta più forte e più profonda delle altre, stringendo le gambe ancora di più contro la sua vita, racchiudendolo mentre le spinte gli scuotevano il corpo, appena sudato e madido, teso dalla sforzo.  
Il membro duro continuava a spingere, caldo, bagnato, riempiendolo pian piano che affondava, e lui lo lasciava fare; voleva essere riempito da lui, fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo che sentiva essere più vicino.  
E spingeva ancora, e ancora, con la presenza delle ragazze che gli impediva di urlare e gemere con la voce sporcata dall’amplesso nonostante lo desiderasse così tanto; ma si tratteneva, godendo in silenzio, il viso rosso e gli occhi persi, senza più lucidità, offuscati dal sesso brutale e violento che stava facendo e voleva fare.  
«... Vienih-... Ah- sbrihgati-...» Ansimò basso, mentre sentiva le ragazze lasciare i camerini e lui che liberava un ansito dalle labbra, reclinando il capo di lato. Voleva venire, era così gonfio che non resisteva quasi più, e gli umori che lo sporcavano sull’addome ne erano la conferma.  
Erwin sentì la porta che si chiudeva e le ragazzine che si allontanavano a passi ticchettanti e con le voci divertite, mentre continuava intanto a spingere sempre più in fondo, in quel calore stretto.  
Non gli ci volle ancora molto, per sentire tutta la potenza dell'orgasmo, mentre addossava ancora di più il più giovane contro il muro, aumentando il ritmo per quelle ultime spinte, mentre gli mordeva appena il collo e gli sussurrava a bassa voce che non ce la faceva più, che stava arrivando al piacere e che non avrebbe retto ancora a lungo. Un basso mugolio, soffocato contro la bocca e la pelle del collo di Rivaille, prima di riversarsi dentro di lui, spingendosi in fondo, fermandosi nel momento in cui era all'apice, immobile, addosso al compagno e al suo petto, la sua pelle sudata e umida di umori.  
Lo stesso orgasmo che tese il corpo minuto del più giovane pochi istanti dopo, mordendosi il labbro quando lo sentì spingere e affondare con maggior vigore; venne impudico, mentre un mugolio si riverberava nella gola e nella bocca dischiusa, con gli occhi dischiusi e vacui, liquidi, sentendo l’uomo riversarsi dentro di sé in fiotti copiosi e caldi.  
Fremiti gli percorsero la pelle, scossa dal residuo dell’orgasmo che ancora gli faceva versare lo sperma dalla punta in spruzzi piccoli che gli sporcarono l’addome scoperto.  
Il viso era rosso, disteso e estatico quasi, con gli occhi sottili che andarono a ricercare il viso perso di Erwin di fronte a sé, trovandolo nella nebbia che gli offuscava la vista; lo sentiva ancora venire.  
«Cosa sei? Un ragazzino del liceo?» Ironizzò il moro, con voce bassa e roca, sporcata dall’orgasmo che ancora lo faceva fremere visibilmente, mentre le forze lentamente iniziavano a venir meno.  
Il membro dell’uomo era ancora duro dentro di sé, bagnato, umido e terribilmente caldo. «Potevi ingravidarmi, lo sai?» Lo accusò senza alcuna nota di preoccupazione, visto che all’effettivo quel problema loro non lo avevano.  
Aveva le gambe strette attorno al di lui busto, mentre si allungava in avanti e lo baciava di nuovo, sensuale, con lenti movimenti della lingua che gli lambiva le labbra, ricercava la sua mentre lo baciava per sentirlo ancora nonostante il sesso fosse finito.  
Riprese fiato il biondo, mentre lo teneva ancora pressato contro il muro e gli respirava contro il collo, prima di essere trascinato nuovamente in un bacio umido e sentito, dal quale si staccò a malincuore solo per baciargli la base del collo e parlargli.  
«Mi sarei preso le mie responsabilità e ti avrei chiesto di sposarmi, in quel caso.» Lo disse ridendo, seppure fosse consapevole che, dietro alle sue parole, si nascondesse una parte di verità in effetti.  
Lo guardò in silenzio, mentre usciva dal suo corpo lentamente, con un sospiro, trattenendo Rivaille con le braccia per evitare che scivolasse o avesse qualche cedimento dovuto alla posizione e alla sua improvvisa mancanza.  
«Rivaille.» Lo richiamò a voce bassa, mentre si frugava nelle tasche alla ricerca di fazzoletti o qualcosa per ripulirsi, visto che il bagno era dalla parte diametralmente opposta ai camerini. «Finito il turno ne voglio parlare.»  
Rivaille trattenne un sospiro d’appagamento, mentre il sesso di Erwin si sfilava in un gesto fluido ma lento, aiutato da quanto bagnato, all’interno, fosse; rimise i piedi nudi a terra sostenuto dall’altro, e solo allora alzò lo sguardo sul viso del proprio capo.  
Lo guardò fisso, sentendo inspiegabilmente una fitta al cuore e il sangue che si gelò appena nelle vene; era ovvio volesse parlarne, una cosa simile non era propriamente normale tra dipendente e datore di lavoro.  
«Sì, anche io vorrei parlarne.» Affermò, deviando in fretta lo sguardo.  
Fortunatamente aveva nelle tasche dei pantaloni un pacchetto di salviettine che si portava spesso dietro - visto mai lo schifo che poteva toccare in giro per la città; si diede una rapida ripulita all’addome, e tra le gambe; il seme di Erwin che gli colava tra le cosce, e gli sporcava i glutei.  
Una smorfia di schifo gli attraversò il viso, mentre si diceva che sarebbe andato diretto in bagno.  
«Esco prima io, parlo ad Helena. Lei esca subito dopo.» Lo avvertì, guardandolo pacato dopo essersi rivestito, aprendo la porta e filandosela in fretta come se niente fosse.  
Incontrò la ragazza che sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi: una cliente le aveva fatto tirare fuori trecento cose, senza prenderne nemmeno una.  
Ecco perché non si era fatta vedere per tutto il tempo del sesso.  
Mentre lei parlava, Rivaille lanciò uno sguardo alle sue spalle e all’uomo che in quel momento usciva, solo per poi distogliere gli occhi.  
Sapeva ciò che gli avrebbe detto, e non c’era più bisogno che aggravasse ancora di più le cose.  
Erwin si era ripulito dopo che il giovane era uscito, rapidamente tirandosi su i pantaloni e riallacciandosi ciò che si era slacciato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per darvi una parvenza di ordine, prima di uscire dal camerino con disinvoltura.  
Sapeva che tutto quello che era successo non sarebbe dovuto succedere e, sebbene una parte di lui gli diceva di fregarsene, perché era stato sesso consensuale, la parte più razionale si rendeva conto che, malgrado i suoi desideri, probabilmente Rivaille non pensava di iniziare una relazione con lui. Del resto, perché avrebbe dovuto? Era giovane, un ragazzino, mentre lui aveva trent'anni suonati e, anche se si era lasciato andare all'istinto, lo aveva fatto perché quello gli interessava, altrimenti non gli si sarebbe mai avvicinato.  
  
Il locale chiuse alle sette e trenta di sera, ormai fuori era buio pesto e i negozi della stessa via iniziavamo ad abbassare le serrande e girare le chiavi nei lucchetti illuminati dalle luci dei lampioni o dai fari delle macchine di passaggio.  
Helena se ne andò in fretta, aveva un appuntamento diceva, Rivaille si attardò nel locale, chiudendo la porta a chiave e spegnendo le luci di modo da far capire che erano ormai chiusi; l’unica che ancora c’era era nel piccolo corridoio dietro al bancone e quello dell’ufficio di Erwin.  
Sospirò appena, col petto quasi pesate e con un peso grave, prima di bussare ed entrarvi, chiudendosi poi la porta alle spalle.  
«Voleva parlarmi.» Affermò incontrando il viso dell’uomo e la sua figura seduta al di là della scrivania, senza un apparente espressione dipinta sul proprio viso da adolescente.  
Erwin aveva alzato lo sguardo sul ragazzo quando questi era entrato nel suo ufficio, ancora non pronto per un discorso sensato su quanto accaduto, nonostante sapesse benissimo che avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa; si alzò quindi, perché non voleva restare seduto, visto che avrebbe messo ancora più distanza ed era ciò che non voleva.  
«Sì, avvicinati.» Mormorò, con voce apparentemente ferma e decisa, sebbene dentro di sé non lo fosse poi così tanto, vista la situazione.  
«Non so cosa mi sia preso, non avrei dovuto... Aggredirti in quel modo.» Ammise in un sospiro, portandosi una mano contro la fronte, abbassando lo sguardo. «Sapevo... Di essere attratto da te, ma non pensavo di... Reagire in quel modo.»  
«Non c’è problema.» Si intromise il moro, bloccando probabilmente tutto il suo ragionare e spremersi le meningi per porgliela in un modo più evasivo possibile.  
Non c’era alcun motivo di farsi tutti quei problemi quando la cosa poteva risolversi tranquillamente in maniera più breve e anche meno imbarazzante per entrambi. «Ho pensato di licenziarmi, signore.» Ammise, infine, con le mani lungo i fianchi, calmo nonostante sentì distintamente quel peso al cuore farsi sempre più opprimente e farlo faticare a respirare o continuare a parlare. «Credo che sarebbe meglio per lei per evitare qualche scandalo, così non dovrà sentirsi in imbarazzo ogni volta che entro in negozio; non nego che la cosa potrebbe ripetersi anche domani, o poi domani ancora visto quanto io sia attratto da lei.»  
E mentre lo disse, abbassò appena lo sguardo, con un principio di rossore a colorargli gli angoli delle guance pallide; pudico imbarazzo di un ragazzo che non era abituato ad esporsi così tanto, nonostante fosse assurda una vergogna tale dopo tutto il sesso fatto.  
Rimase stupito, malgrado tutto, perché non si aspettava né che volesse licenziarsi, né tanto meno quell'ammissione successiva; era stato sul punto di fare lo stesso, poco prima, ma non ne aveva avuto il tempo e Rivaille aveva finito per precederlo. Ed era così bello, con le guance appena arrossate e lo sguardo basso, nonostante ciò che avevano già fatto. Così bello e carino, che avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo stretto, ma non osò.  
«Non intendo accettare le tue dimissioni.» Lo informò, la voce ferma, l'espressione più tranquilla. «Tutto questo è stato un mio errore di valutazione, non voglio che ne paghi tu le conseguenze, considerando che anche io sono attratto da te.» Ammise con un sorriso un po' colpevole in effetti, prima di guardarlo direttamente, cercando quasi il suo sguardo grigio, prima di fare quei passi che lo separavano dal più giovane.  
«Non scherzavo prima: se fossi stato una ragazza, ti avrei davvero chiesto di sposarmi.»  
Le spalle del minore ebbero un leggero sussulto quando gli si parò di fronte, assieme a quell’ammissione che lo lasciò di nuovo stupito e perplesso, non osando invero alzare gli occhi.  
Per un istante, percepì il cuore mancare di un battito infinitamente lungo; ora, batteva così forte da sentire il sangue pulsargli nelle orecchie.  
«Credo che sia un po’ presto per parlare di matrimonio... Non ci conosciamo nemmeno.» Lo corresse con pacata ironia smorzata da un desiderio che non credeva potesse avere e che gli stava riscaldando il viso. Non era solo attratto da Erwin, c’era di più.  
Il biondo rise appena, allungando una mano per sfiorargli il mento, inducendolo a guardarlo, alzandoglielo.  
«C'è tempo per conoscersi. Vuoi uscire con me, per adesso?» Gli domandò, guardandolo da quella breve distanza, con un sorriso ampio e pieno di calore, in attesa.  
Gli occhi grigi incontrarono quelli azzurri dell’uomo in uno spasmo allo stomaco e un tuffo al cuore, per quella proposta improvvisa, covata in segreto non sapeva da quanto ma resosi conto solo ora di averla desiderata.  
«Lo sta dicendo perché la eccito e vuole fare sesso con me, o perché vuole davvero uscire con me?» gli domandò, sincero, beandosi dei suoi lineamenti del viso adulto. Era troppo strano: lui era così grande in più di lui, che aveva solo diciassette anni.  
Faceva davvero sul serio...?  
«Sono troppo vecchio per non prendere seriamente questo genere di cose, non ti sembra? In verità penso di non poter avere questa pretesa, sei ancora giovane e probabilmente non vuoi impegnarti seriamente.» Sospirò, ma d'altra parte non voleva mentire: era quello che pensava, perché Rivaille era ancora piccolo, era ancora un ragazzino come tanti e forse voleva fare ancora tante esperienze, aveva ancora quella possibilità, chi era lui per impedirglielo, per legarlo a sé?  
La mano pallida di Rivaille si protese in avanti in un gesto fatto istintivamente, afferrando appena un lembo della sua camicia a livello dell’addome continuando a guardarlo come se non ci fosse nient’altro, in quella stanza, se non il suo viso e la sua voce.  
Fece un passo in avanti, andandogli più vicino di quanto già non fossero.  
«Se è con lei, signor Erwin, potrei impegnarmi sul serio.» Affermò in un mormorio acuto, com’era la sua voce, che per un istante ebbe un fremito di titubanza o di gioia che gli stava illuminando gli occhi argentati, piccoli e chiari.  
E mentre il cuore batteva, vi era sempre quel brivido sotto la pelle fino al basso ventre, quando stava così vicino all’uomo per cui si era preso una cotta.  
«Chiamami Erwin allora, solo Erwin è abbastanza.» Gli disse, sorridendo a quel suo gesto e alle sue parole; era tenero, anche con la voce un po' troppo alta, le gote appena arrossate e quel suo modo di guardarlo, con gli occhi che sembravano appena lucidi, sebbene l'espressione non fosse cambiata.  
Si sporse poi maggiormente verso di lui, per schioccargli un bacio sulla bocca, staccandosi quasi subito, ma rimanendovi ad un soffio.  
Il desiderio di toccarlo, ancora una volta, premeva nel suo petto, perché quegli occhi sembravano quasi indurlo a prenderlo e baciarlo, divorandolo, toccandolo ovunque. Non disse nulla, prima di baciarlo ancora, stavolta facendosi spazio tra le labbra morbide, labbra che aveva già violato poche ore prima, mentre con le mani andava ad afferrargli il fondoschiena, tirando il suo corpo contro il proprio.  
Rivaille si protese per rispondere a quel bacio, dischiudendo le labbra mentre chiudeva le palpebre e si lasciava andare di nuovo, per la terza volta, contro il suo petto e nella sua bocca.  
Lo baciò, dapprima piano e lento, per poi aumentare lentamente l’avidità con cui le labbra si sfregavano, le lingue si ricercavano; gli circondò le spalle, col cuore in gola, mentre le di lui mali gli avevano preso i glutei a piè mani portandolo a slanciarsi e allacciare le gambe attorno al suo addome e dietro la schiena.  
Di nuovo desiderò quelle mani contro di sé, contro il petto, l’addome, tra le proprie gambe e non poté fare a meno di respirare caldo tra un bacio e un altro, ad occhi chiusi, con un nuovo desiderio che lo portava a tremare.  
Gli era di nuovo addosso, di nuovo pronto se lui l’avesse voluto.  
Se lo ritrovò allacciato contro solo qualche istante più tardi, cosa che lo indusse ad arretrare, una mano alle proprie spalle per cercare la scrivania, mentre l'altra premeva una delle natiche sode attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni.  
Quando trovò la scrivania ci si appoggiò leggermente, tornando con entrambe le mani a prendergli entrambi i glutei e palparli, stringendoli tra le dita, a palmo pieno. Le labbra lasciarono quelle di Rivaille solo per mordergli leggermente il collo, leccandolo, mentre con le mani andava ad infilarsi dentro ai pantaloni, palpandogli le natiche direttamente sulla pelle.  
Un gemito gli lasciò le labbra sentendo le labbra contro la pelle delle collo e le sue mani, contro i propri glutei, dentro i jeans stretti. Glieli palpava, come a plasmarli tra le proprie dita, stringendo, lasciando, aprendoli e premendoli di nuovo, solo per poi riaprirli; gemette appena, sentendo i muscoli contrarsi e rilasciarli, in piccoli fremiti.  
Erano gesti continui che in condizioni normali non l’avrebbero portato ad avere una così alta carica erotica come in quel momento, mentre strusciava l’inguine contro quello dell’uomo, parzialmente seduto, il capo reclinato e gli occhi socchiusi, mentre sperava che quelle mani, quelle dita raggiungessero un punto più interno che fremeva, di nuovo, per essere allargato e violato.  
Sentiva il corpo di Rivaille fremere contro il proprio, l'erezione che cominciava a premere contro di sé e la propria che faceva lo stesso, man mano che ne stringeva le natiche. Scivolò fuori dai jeans solo per capovolgere le loro posizioni e far sedere il moro sulla scrivania, mentre con le dita gli sfiorava i fianchi, scoprendoli tirando leggermente su la maglia che indossava.  
Vedeva la pelle chiara, nivea spuntare da sotto il tessuto, mentre tornava con la bocca sulla sua e premeva il proprio bacino contro quello del più giovane, sfregandolo su e giù, sebbene avessero ancora entrambi i vestiti addosso.  
Aprì le gambe, il minore, ora seduto sul ripiano di legno facendosi spazio tra il portapenne e un paio di fogli, mentre riallacciava le gambe dietro al fondoschiena dell’uomo e lo costringeva a premere di più contro il proprio inguine.  
Ansimò appena, mentre si toglieva la maglietta e rimaneva a torso scoperto, l’aria fredda che gli colpì la pelle pallida e i capelli rosei, piccoli e turgidi dalla differenza di temperatura. E lo stesso fece con Erwin, slacciandogli la camicia, lasciandolo con l’addome scoperto che ora poteva osservare di fronte, allungando il viso e lasciandogli una scia di baci, piccoli schiocchi umidi contro il pettorale o le clavicole.  
Sentiva il membro che ritornava gonfio, e premervi contro gli riscaldò i lombi, facendolo ansimare.  
«... Di nuovo?» Domandò col capo che si alzò, dal basso, a ricercare quello di Erwin.  
«Non ti va?» Gli chiese, sospirando a quel suo baciarlo sul petto. Il petto era libero dall'ingombro della camicia, che si lasciò scivolare via dalle spalle prima di andare a slacciare i pantaloni di Rivaille, lentamente, facendo scivolare la mano a riscoprirne la consistenza contro il palmo.  
Lo cominciò a toccare, da sopra la stoffa dell'intimo, mentre con l'altra mano andava a scorrere lungo la gamba che gli era legava intorno al proprio busto, che lo tratteneva a sé.  
Ne scoprì il sesso teso, masturbandolo lentamente con la mano e facendo lo stesso tipo di movimento sulla sua gamba, mentre le labbra scorrevano lungo il suo collo arrossato.  
Rivaille trattenne un singulto, solo per poi reclinare il capo all’indietro e gemere di quel contatto contro il proprio sesso teso tra le gambe.  
«... Sih... Con te sì, sempre...» Ansimò con un rossore sparso sulle guance per il sangue che iniziava a scorrere rapido in circolo, pompando sangue, sentendo il membro pulsare e fremere, stretto nella mano dell’uomo. Alzò il viso solo per richiedergli di baciarlo di nuovo, mordendogli un labbro, e poi leccandolo e suggendolo tra le proprie, trascinandolo in avanti, mentre lui si distendeva sul ripiano della scrivania.  
Si lasciò guidare dalle mani di Rivaille, arrivando a sovrastarlo, mentre quello si sdraiava sulla scrivania e lo baciava; lo osservò, sorridendogli appena, contro le labbra, per poi far scorrere via pantaloni e intimo del più giovane, posandoli di lato. Con quelli aveva anche tirato via le scarpe – ma non le calze che restavano un poco scomposte ancora ai piedi del moretto.  
Parve voler dire qualcosa, ma alla fine non disse nulla, sorridendo semplicemente, prima di baciare nuovamente le labbra di Rivaille e scivolare, lentamente, lungo il suo collo, il suo petto, il suo ventre, l'inguine...  
Gli respirò contro, lentamente, prima di avvolgerlo tra le labbra e succhiarlo piano, solo sulla punta, prima di inglobarlo completamente e cominciare a leccarlo, stringerlo tra le labbra, succhiarlo. Ne sentiva il sapore, la durezza contro il palato, man mano che continuava a stimolarlo. Le mani si erano strette ai suoi fianchi, seppure non lo bloccassero in alcun modo.  
Un fremito e la schiena si arcuò verso l’alto, mentre le labbra si schiudevano, rosse, liberando un gemito languido e caldo come il miele, mentre sentiva il sesso venir inglobato nella sua bocca, calda, umida, con la lingua che lo lambiva e lo suggeva piano.  
Strinse le mani, graffiando il ripiano, mentre questo pompava, con le mani sui fianchi e le labbra che sfioravano l’inguine.  
Se continuava così, poteva venire lì e subito; e non voleva.  
Allungò una mano, contro i capelli biondi, affondandola mentre lo spingeva appena indietro, con le cosce bianche che si aprivano e i glutei premuti sul legno freddo che mostravano ciò che voleva fosse allargato, chiedendoglielo al contempo con gli occhi dischiusi e il respiro pesante.  
Osservò il suo viso e gli occhi socchiusi, per poi tornare ad osservare le cosce bianche divaricate di fronte a lui; le afferrò, allargandole maggiormente prima di leccarsi appena le labbra e sporgersi nuovamente, stavolta sollevandogli le gambe verso l'alto in modo da avere un migliore accesso al punto che si contraeva in attesa di fronte al suo sguardo lucido.  
Leccò quel punto, prima di infilarvi la lingua dentro; era già morbido, probabilmente per via dei loro precedenti rapporti, avvenuti solo qualche ora prima, e la sua lingua non fece fatica a muoversi in circolo al uso interno, mentre teneva saldamente le sue gambe alzate e ben aperte.  
La posizione non era delle migliori, ma durò solo qualche lappata, il tempo di inumidirlo abbastanza, prima di liberarlo dalla sua presenza e lasciare anche la presa sulle sue gambe, tornando a sovrastarlo per baciargli il collo, mordicchiandolo.  
I gemiti strozzati avevano iniziato ad uscirgli con più veemenza, dalla piccole labbra turgide del minore, seppur questo tentasse di bloccarle mentre il capo era voltato di lato, i capelli neri a sfiorargli le ciglia lunghe di occhi dischiusi già liquidi.  
Sentire la lingua dentro di sé, sentirla muovere, gli aveva provocato uno spasmo che gli aveva fatto desiderare di averlo ancora più dentro, di raggiungere quel punto, in fondo, che lo avrebbe fatto gemere impudico.  
«Ehntra...» Gli respirò contro l’orecchio, con una mano contro la nuca, contro i capelli chiari che serrava e rilasciava. La voce era dolce come burro, mentre allungava la lingua e andava a mordergli la punta dell’orecchio, gemendogli contro voluttuoso.  
I glutei che ricercavano il contatto, rabbrividendo al suo sfiorare con il proprio membro; di nuovo teso, duro, così lungo da farlo gemere solo al ricordo. E fremeva all’aspettativa di essere posseduto di nuovo con violenza da quello stesso uomo che l’aveva fatto venire così tanto volte, marchiandolo dentro, come se fosse di sua proprietà.  
Voleva essere suo, e di nessun altro.  
Non si fece attendere ulteriormente, Erwin, prima di farsi spazio tra le sue gambe e penetrarlo con una spinta decisa, fino in fondo, fermandosi giusto qualche istante per riabituarsi a quel calore, a quell'antro stretto che lo accoglieva completamente e lo teneva a sé.  
Gemette sommesso, quando cominciò a muoversi avanti e indietro, fin da subito con un ritmo serrato, afferrandogli entrambi i polsi e stringendoglieli contro la scrivania, il viso contro il collo e il respiro spezzato contro la sua pelle nivea e sudata.  
La consapevolezza di essere, almeno per quella volta, da soli, non gli fece avere alcuna remora sullo spingersi senza alcuna inibizione dentro al corpo stretto del più giovane, seguendo il ritmo dei suoi gemiti, ricercando nuovamente quel punto preciso, quello dove sapeva Rivaille avrebbe provato più piacere e lo avrebbe stretto di più, dentro di sé, facendogli scorrere un'estatica scossa elettrica lungo la spina dorsale.  
E Rivaille gemette acuto, non riuscendo a trattenersi dall’ansimare roco e spudorato, con la punta della lingua contro le labbra appena dischiuse, con le gambe aperte ad accoglierlo e la schiena che si arcuava ad ogni spinta che l’altro gli dava; sentiva spingersi, per poi ritrarsi in fretta ed altrettanto rapido rientrare con spinte forti, assestando colpi precisi come un uomo esperto.  
Il membro duro e umido che lo penetrava, in quell’antro già umido dei suoi umori versati quel pomeriggio, ma che ancora chiedeva di essere violato e riempito ancora.  
L’idea del preservativo non l’aveva per nulla sfiorato, anche se avrebbe dovuto.  
Era dannatamente eccitato nel sentirlo spingere, nudo, pelle contro pelle, le mani che gli serravano i polsi, stringendoli ai lati del viso. E lo possedeva, spinti entrambi dal desiderio di sesso e per quell’attrattiva fisica che provavano l’uno per l’altro, sentendo questa volta che vi fosse qualcosa di più a legarli.  
Gemeva come non aveva potuto gemere prima, sapendosi soli, ansimando il suo nome, liberando la voce sporcata dal desiderio che ne richiedeva di più.  
Sentiva il suo nome uscire dalle labbra gonfie del più giovane e non poteva fare a meno di essere preso da quell'euforia che già lo aveva colto diverse ore prima, seppure più intensamente per via del fatto che non vi fossero preoccupazioni in quella circostanza.  
«Rivaille...» Lo richiamò, con la voce roca, mentre faceva scivolare una delle mani dal polso alle dita del moro, intrecciando le proprie con le sue, ansimando, continuando a colpire quel punto che faceva contrarre e gemere il minore in modo più acuto e continuo.  
«Sto... Sto venendo.» Mormorò contro il suo collo, succhiandolo con urgenza, non preoccupandosi in quella circostanza di non lasciargli alcun segno, preso com'era dalla foga, stringendo le sue dita con le proprie, assestando quelle ultima spinte profonde per poi crollare su di lui. Si sorresse con le gambe, in modo da non gravargli esageratamente addosso, tenendo stretta la sua mano e il suo polso con l'altra.  
E venne riempito di nuovo, pervaso dal calore che sentì infondersi dal basso ventre, fino all’addome e al petto, in quelle spinte più forti, più profonde come a voler raggiungere la parte più profonda di lui e riempirla del suo seme. Rivaille venne qualche spinta dopo, in un gemito roco e appena più acuto, con una cadenza languida per l’orgasmo che gli stava facendo inarcare la schiena e serrare i muscoli e le gambe attorno all’uomo.  
Il corpo scosso dai fremiti, mentre fiotti caldi gli bagnavano il sesso, colando e unendosi quasi a quelli di Erwin, bagnando il suo inguine e il proprio.  
Respirava a fatica, con le labbra socchiuse, sentendolo sopra di sé e ancora dentro.  
«Non uscire...» Gli mormorò basso, riferendosi al suo rimanere dentro di sé, anche se iniziava ad essere meno duro; con una mano andò a sfiorargli i capelli contro la fronte umida, scostandoglieli e liberandogli gli occhi. «Sei venuto così tanto nonostante sia... La terza volta.»  
Mosse appena il fondoschiena, percependo il leggero suono umido tra loro, come di una mano che si posava ripetutamente sul filo dell’acqua, seppur più ovattato.  
Si sentiva sporco ed una parte di lui sarebbe corsa in fretta a farsi una doccia; ma l’altra, quella più persa e totalmente invaghita dell’uomo che aveva di fronte, lo trovava così eccitante da stupirsene, il fatto di averlo dentro, di essere pieno di lui.  
Si mise una mano contro l’addome, al principio della peluria scura.  
Se fosse stato una donna, sarebbe potuto rimanere incinta di lui; sentiva tutto quel calore lì in basso, che ci pensò sul serio.  
Erwin rise, alle sue parole, mentre sentiva le dita del più giovane gli scostavano i capelli dalla fronte, liberandogli gli occhi chiari in modo che potesse guardarlo.  
«Colpa tua.» Lo prese in giro, allungandosi verso di lui, schioccandogli un bacio sulla bocca, senza tuttavia approfondirlo per ovvie ragioni dovute a ciò che aveva fatto precedentemente.  
  
«Sicuro di riuscire a tornare a casa?» Gli chiese rivestendosi, guardandolo in tralice; gli sembrava un po' provato, almeno a una prima occhiata. Certo, il viso di Rivaille non era particolarmente chiaro circa i suoi sentimenti o ciò che pensava, tuttavia a Erwin sembrava di scorgere una certa stanchezza – che poi sentiva anche lui, mentre si riallacciava la camicia.  
Rivaille annuì, ritornando dal bagno, mentre si rinfilava la maglietta ed aggiustava i jeans; si erano un po’ sporcati sulla caviglia, ma avrebbe potuto lavarli subito una volta a casa, come tutta la biancheria o gli indumenti che aveva indossato quel giorno.  
Si chinò per allacciarsi le scarpe, quando una fitta alla schiena gli velò il viso di muta sofferenza.  
«... Non ne sono più così sicuro.» Ammise poi, mettendosi a sedere e puntandosi una mano su un’anca. Dannazione quanto gli facevano male; sia loro che il fondoschiena.  
Un miracolo lo avrebbe fatto ritornare a casa a piedi...  
Erwin, finito di risistemarsi, si avvicinò al più giovane, stringendolo a sé in un abbraccio, accarezzandogli la testa.  
«Ti accompagno io con la macchina, ok?» Propose, cercando il suo sguardo, sorridendogli dolcemente, mentre ancora gli accarezzava i capelli, scompigliandoglieli un poco, nonostante l'altro li avesse inumiditi un po' per sistemarseli alla meglio.  
Rivaille si tese, in un primo momento, a quell’abbraccio improvviso -non ci era affatto abituato- solo per poi distendere i muscoli dal calore che Erwin emanava.  
Lo guardò in viso, pacato.  
«Se non è un disturbo.» Rispose, in segno di assenso. Non avrebbe accettato in condizioni normali, ma non riusciva davvero a fare quei tre chilometri per tornare a casa a piedi.  
Si ritrovò seduto sul sedile della macchina del proprio capo, quindi, cintura allacciata e col tepore dell’aria calda che gli permeava fin nelle ossa.  
«La proposta di licenziamento è ancora valida, signor Erwin.» Affermò mentre metteva in moto.  
Erwin lo guardò, sentite le sue parole, con un certo dissenso, scuotendo il capo.  
«Non è un disturbo e non ho intenzione di accettare quelle dimissioni.» Non aveva usato un tono duro, ma uno gentile, sicuro di sé e sincero, prima di tornare a guardare davanti a sé la strada.  
Non sapeva dove abitava il più giovane, così glielo chiese, convinto che il discorso del licenziamento fosse chiuso lì, specie perché gli sembrava anche di essere stato chiaro sui suoi sentimenti, su quello che sentiva per il ragazzino al suo fianco.  
«È meglio che io mi licenzi. Altrimenti ogni giorno sarà come oggi, e si creeranno troppi problemi. Con Helena, con i clienti... Svolta alla rotonda a destra, per favore.» Rispose, per poi guidarlo indicando con una mano la strada da fare.  
Lo stava facendo per lui; a Rivaille non sarebbe cambiato niente, avrebbe potuto trovare un altro lavoro, ma continuare a vederlo.  
Erwin sapeva che, almeno in parte, aveva ragione da quel punto di vista; tuttavia, la parte più egoista di lui, non avrebbe voluto sentire ragione alcuna.  
«Forse hai ragione, ma potremmo provare... Per una settimana? Se vediamo che non funziona vedremo cosa fare. Questo ovviamente vale solo per il lavoro... Voglio continuare a vederti.» Ammise, mentre metteva la freccia e si fermava dove l'altro gli aveva detto fosse casa sua, affiancandosi al marciapiede parzialmente illuminato da un lampione poco più avanti.  
Rivaille abbassò il capo, mormorando un assenso mentre il lampione gli illuminava parte del viso pallido, mostrando quel leggero rossore che gli imporporava le guance e gli aveva fatto deviare lo sguardo.  
«Anche io... Voglio continuare a vederla.» Ammise sentendo lo stomaco contrarsi e il cuore ritornare a battere, con le mani racchiuse in grembo, strette.  
Erwin mantenne il sorriso sul volto, mentre posava una delle mani sopra quelle posate sul grembo di Rivaille, sfiorandone appena il dorso.  
«Non darmi più del lei, stiamo uscendo assieme adesso no? Te l'ho detto: solo _Erwin_ è abbastanza.» Lo rimproverò bonariamente, sporgendosi un poco, il giusto per baciargli una guancia con uno schiocco e sfiorargli la stessa con il naso, in un gesto affettuoso.  
«Ci vediamo domani, ok?» Gli disse, in una domanda retorica, regalandogli un sorriso sincero mentre il minore lo guardava con gli occhi argentei brillanti, annuendo per poi scendere dall’auto.  
Si voltò, prima di imboccare la porta di casa, guardando l’uomo.  
«Buona notte, _Erwin_.» Proferì con la voce chiara, alzando una mano pallida prima di voltarsi ed entrare a casa.  
Erwin sorrise. Non c'era molto altro che potesse fare, in fondo: promettergli di rivederlo il giorno successivo era la sola cosa che avesse senso fare, giorno dopo giorno; perché non c'erano certezze, ma - in qualche modo - si sentiva quasi come se ne avesse appena trovata una.


End file.
